


Loved You First

by doughts



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: FTM, M/M, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughts/pseuds/doughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan has something important to tell Shang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> A little worm of a fic that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

The first time Shang saw Ping, he knew he was in trouble. He didn't find men attractive all that often, but when he did, he would always be head over heels. It also didn't help that Ping was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, male or female. It was almost a relief when Ping was a terrible soldier and he could send the boy away. But Ping surprised him, somehow managing to use his mind to do what the other recruits couldn't and pull the arrow down from the top of the pole. That didn't help his attraction at all. It was so hard to surprise him, but it always lowered his guard and deepened any attraction he had to the person surprising him. At least when it wasn't a bad surprise. 

The bigger surprise was the fact that his attraction didn't change when Ping was really Mulan. It just meant he was more awkward. It was always easier for him to talk to men. But he wasn't the awkward one this time, standing in front of his love. Mulan was bouncing from foot to foot, unease all over her features. 

"So. This is something I have been wondering about for a while, but I'm pretty sure that I'm male. Do you think you could go back to calling me Ping and he?" Mulan - Ping, he corrected himself, kept bouncing, saw Shang open his mouth and he started talking before Shang could say anything. "I know it's weird and I understand if you don't want to stay with me - " Shang reached out and lifted Ping's chin to look him in the eye.

"I loved you first as Ping, and I am not going to love you less as him now," and he sealed his words with a kiss.


End file.
